1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote socket release apparatus for wrenches and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a socket release apparatus adapted for use with ratchet wrenches whereby the operator means for said socket release is located at the outer end of the handle away from the wrench head.
2. History of the Prior Art
In recent years, some ratchet-type wrenches have been provided with a push-button socket release mechanism whereby the user of the wrench may depress a push-button located on the back of the wrench head opposite the drive stud which serves to release a ball detent or other device located on the drive stud in turn release the socket being held thereby.
This feature has the double benefit of not only providing a ball detent for firmly holding the socket in place but also provides a handy means for releasing the socket for changing size.
However, the push-button release device that is presently available has two primary disadvantages, the first being that dropping or mishandling the wrench often results in damage to the push-button thereby rendering the wrench inoperable. Secondly, the push-button is an added protrusion on the back of the wrench head which often prevents the wrench from being usable in hard-to-get-to restricted areas.